


It's That Thriller

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Do not post to another site, F/F, Prompt Fic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: "Ew, your hand is sweaty."
Relationships: Candice LeRae/Rhea Ripley
Kudos: 10





	It's That Thriller

Rhea Ripley loves horror movies. She loves the suspense and the adrenaline and the blood. Loves how hilariously stupid all the main characters are no matter the film and that she can always count on there being at least one terribly acted emotional sequence. 

It has nothing to do with how close Candice sits to her when they watch one, has nothing to do with the way Candice curls herself into Rhea's side, or the adorable way she tucks her head into Rhea's shoulder until it's safe to look at the screen again. 

Absolutely nothing at all. 

Suddenly, the woman on the tv shrieks high and piercing and fake as the killer rips into her hiding spot and slashes the scene red. 

At the first splash of crimson, Candice grabs Rhea's hand, buries her face in Rhea's neck, and squeezes tight until the screaming stops.

"Is it over?" 

She hasn't moved away from Rhea yet, and Candice's breath ghosts hot and tempting over her skin. She's able to hold back the shiver that tickles down her spine, but she can't control the goosebumps that prickle over her arms, and not for the first time, she's thankful for the dim lighting of movie night. 

"Yeah, it's over." 

"Good," Candice sighs, easing away from her neck and eagerly turning back to face the screen.

She doesn't let go of Rhea's hand.

A short time, and about three gruesome cinematic murders later, her heart is still pounding, and it has nothing to do with the director's penchant for jump scares. Candice is still pressed to her side, her body soft and lush where she rests against Rhea, and there's zero chance of her actually being able to concentrate on the film's conclusion when Candice is such a welcome distraction. 

Eventually, the credits roll, and Candice finally releases Rhea's hand. "Ew," she chuckles, "your hand is sweaty." 

She wipes her palm on Rhea's jeans and then freezes as understanding dawns on her. She turns to Rhea with a look of astonishment on her pretty face, and her eyes are comically wide. She points at Rhea like she's just solved some deeply complicated riddle, and for the first time that night, Rhea knows true fear. Her mind races, and she prepares a thousand denials for a thousand accusations that never come because all Candice says is, "Oh my god! You were scared of the movie, weren't you?!" 

"Yeah," she wheezes, relieved that her secret crush is still a secret. "Yeah, this one totally got me." 

"Aww, that's okay. It happens to the best of us." She pats Rhea's leg in what's meant to be a comforting gesture, but Candice's hand on her thigh feels more like an electric shock to her vulnerable system.

_Sure_ , she thinks, _it happens to the best of us. Now, how do I make it stop?_

**End**


End file.
